The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft assemblies and, more specifically, to sidewall panel assemblies for use in aircraft assemblies.
During a pressure change on an aircraft (such as a decompression event), air may flow from a passenger cabin to a cargo bay below the cabin through a cabin sidewall. Accordingly, the cabin sidewalls include decompression panels or decompression grills that restrict such airflow in standard operation and enable the airflow during a decompression event. Known decompression panels are solid panels and move to create an opening in the sidewall. At least some known decompression panels swing into the space between the sidewall and fuselage skin during a decompression event. However, to gain more cabin volume, the sidewalls may be positioned closer to the fuselage skin. In such a situation, the decompression panels do not have enough space to swing open (e.g., the panel will hit the fuselage skin or other structure behind the sidewall during a decompression event).
Known decompression grilles include an opening having louvers or have several openings through the grille. These openings allow air to flow through the grille during a decompression event so the grille does not move during the decompression event. A sound attenuating material (a.k.a., a baffle) is coupled to the backside of the grille opening(s) to decrease the noise in the cabin and can release from the grille during a decompression event. However, to allow for sufficient air return flow (as defined by regulations) through the sidewall, a portion of the opening is not covered by the baffle. Accordingly, sound waves can propagate through the grille at the uncovered portion and/or the louvers may generate sound as air flows past the louvers.